Minor Weasels
These Minor Weasels were all appear in Kong Does It Again but didn't appear in Eliminate Weasel. Deli Weasel The Deli Weasel is a minor character that appears in Dropping The Atom Bomb. He is the butcher for his town, Weaselton. His personality wasn't shown on-screen in his first appearance, but he was a butcher in his hometown, Weaselton. He is oddly seen when Knot ran over him and survived Firework's explosion. He was sitting shaking with Micycle in the grocery store. He probably also appears in Sick of the Kick when the other weasels started to play the congas to the Les Explosifs Micycle See: Micycle Towel Weasel The Towel Weasel is a minor character that appears in Sick of the Kick. He is a weasel but have a towel on his shoulders. His personality didn't appear on-screen for his first appearance, but he was seen nice to people oddly. He appears when Minister Manatees visit his house. He just got out from the shower earlier before and told them why are they doing in his house. He and along with the other weasels started to play the congas to the Les Explosifs for everything they done. Boss Weasel The Boss Weasel is a minor character that appears in Sick of the Kick. He is same the weasel as Mayor Weasel. His personality wasn't shown but like Firecracker when he shows up. He somewhat appears in Eliminate Weasel because he is a boss and having a suit for it. He appears when Firework visit his place, he started to conga when Firework appears in front of him. He and along with the other weasels started to play the congas to the Les Explosifs for everything they done. Angry Weasel The Angry Weasel is a minor character that appears in Sick of the Kick. He is very angry when someone visits his place. His personality was highly mad and was disgust when someone visit his house. He appears when Minister Manatees visit his house, he is holding a shotgun forward to them. Saying "Get the hell out of my house.". He and along with the other weasels started to play the congas to the Les Explosifs for everything they done. Wesley See: Wesley Autoparts Weasel The Autoparts Weasel is a minor character that appears in Green Starry's Very Special Episode. She is an store owner that sell auto parts for weasels or others. She appears when Four 2.0 goes to her store, he attempt to aim at her just to take her auto parts for free. Although she mistaken he wanted her cash but Four 2.0 didn't even want it anyways. Taxi Weasel The Taxi Weasel is a minor character that appears in Boom Baby. They appear driving Firecracker to where he is going it can be hinted that them and firecracker are friends due to firecracker's comment "Thanks Babe". Dead Weasels These Dead Weasels are the "minor" characters that appear in Book Learning. They've were seen dead it is unknown what killed them although their corpses were used as prizes for the elimination. Missy Missy is a minor character that appears in The War of Wars. She is the wife of the mayor weasel, she woke up his husband, Mack then tell about the gas was gone. She and her husband walk into a building with a sign that says Warren’s Recovery Emporium. Mack types Kong’s name into a recovery center and revives him. He comes back with his hands over his heart. She told Kong that the Jackal poisoned all the animals which is later true then give a highfive together. Weaselton Residents These residents were all weasels, they appear in Battle for Corn Chips and Kong Does It Again. Making them all minors. In Sick of the Kick, they played the congas to the Les Explosifs and Minister Manatees but most of them were to Les Explosifs because they ruined everything. Probably a half of them died during the gas outbreak, just because there's some of the infected weasels appear in the town. Walnut the weasel Walnut the weasel is a weasel that appeared in Dreadmill. He is seen talking to Jimmy Kong. He is the weasel whose neck got snapped. He was created and submitted to appear in the series by PopkornHUPIKO2. Category:Minor Characters Category:Weasels